Rise Above
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: "Every man has his secret sorrows from which he hides from the world. For someone to figure out just what those are, to change him for the better, and to stay with him until the break of dawn; they must never let him go, for he could lose himself completely and fade into darkness without their love."


"I don't get why we're even doing this."

Chase was currently in his capsule, while everyone else stood around in the lab watching him.

Mr. Davenport looked up from the control panel. "Because during your last chip check I noticed something strange. Now usually I wouldn't think much of it, but the only other time I saw this particular disturbance was when I first discovered your commando app."

"What could that mean?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "Anything really. But if I know Spike, it can't be good." He turned back to Chase. "Now stand still. I'm gonna start the scanner."

Chase nodded. After a few seconds a bright light came on in the capsule and examined his entire body. Then a beep went off, signaling that it was finished.

"Well?" Chase questioned as he stepped out.

Donald sighed. "No sign of odd activity."

Adam clapped his hands together as the rest exchanged happy glances. "See? I _knew_ there was nothing to worry about."

"Okay. But don't get mad at all for a while. I don't want to risk anything." Davenport warned.

"Aw, that'll be easy!" Adam smiled, clapping Chase _hard_ on the back.

Chase breathed out, looking back at his bionic brother. "No promises." He said through gritted teeth.

.

.

.

The next day, Chase was casually walking through the school hallway when Bree caught up to him. "Chase! There you are!"

"Here I am." He smiled, stopping for her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I didn't know with the whole Spike thing…"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Bree. I can handle it."

"Yeah, because that worked out _so well_ the last time."

"It wasn't _so_ bad." He tried in defense.

She gave him a look. "You manhandled the football team."

He looked to the side in slight shame. "Yeah, let's just forget that happened."

She laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I just wanna make sure that you're safe. Spike is bad news."

Chase nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm not sure what he's up to in here." Then he smirked. "And are you _that_ worried about me?"

Her eyes went wide for a second before she rolled them. "Don't think too much into it. Without you, Adam would be the only bionic person to talk to and if that were the case…I might go insane."

He crossed his arms and just looked at her. "And maybe I worry about you a _little_…" She looked to the side as she said the last part, making him smirk again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud voice echoing through the halls. One that always made Chase's blood boil.

Trent strutted past them, a proud smile on his face. Bree noticed and tightened her grip on Chase's shoulder. "Don't get mad. You heard what Davenport said."

Chase, his eyes on Trent, nodded. "I know."

Trent held his arms out. "Guess who just got a new pair of shoes?" Suddenly an unfortunate looking boy ran past them in his socks, where Trent called, "Thank you! For donating to the Trent foundation!"

"Come on." Chase ushered Bree with him out the door, but not before the quarterback noticed them.

"Well look who we have here!" He exclaimed, walking over to them. Bree wanted to keep going, but Chase had too much pride to back away. "Bookworm and the outcast!"

Chase turned around slowly. "Hello Trent."

"You didn't think you'd leave without making a donation, did you?" Trent asked, smirking as he did so.

"I only donate to _worthy_ charities." Chase countered. He then looked Trent up and down and said, "You're just sad."

Trent's smirk disappeared. That's when Bree cut in. "Chase, I think we should probably go now."

But he just shook his head. "It's okay, Bree. Trent won't get anything out of me."

Trent raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Because I beg to differ."

"You know what, I don't want to fight. And frankly you're not worth my time. So I think I'll be leaving after all."

He turned his back to Trent and began to walk toward the door. "Yes, go back to your mommy. I'd just pummel you anyway."

He pushed Chase's back harshly, and that's what triggered something deep in his system.

"Is that right?" Chase asked in a voice unlike his own. Bree swallowed in fear.

"Here we go." She said under her breath.

Chase turned around, grinning menacingly at a now confused Trent. "Spike?" Bree questioned, making sure but hoping it wasn't.

Spike nodded. "The one and only." He took a step toward Trent.

"_Spike_?" Trent laughed. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!" He turned back to laugh along with his friends, and that's when Spike took advantage of his vulnerability.

He grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back, earning a cry of pain from the quarterback.

Spike smirked. "Ah, the sound of satisfaction." He kicked Trent into the lockers, then went after the rest of the team.

By that point a crowd had formed around the scene. Adam and Leo appeared, Adam looking excited. "We heard there was fight!" He exclaimed, looking at Bree.

"Did you hear who with?" She asked before pointing to the bionic teen currently throwing two players into each other.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Oh no no no no no! Davenport said for this not to happen!"

"You think I don't know that? I tried to get him away from Trent but it was already too late!" Bree admitted, turning back to the fight.

The entire football team laid on the ground, moaning in pain, as Spike wiped off his hands. "Hopefully _now_ you punks will learn your lesson. Although, keep stepping out of line. It's always fun to kick your asses."

He turned back to the three, who were just staring at him. "What do you think you're looking at?"

Bree breathed out and walked toward him. "Listen, I don't know why you're here, but you need to put Chase back."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Because I think I'm _much_ more fun to be around!"

"Yeah, well you're wrong." Bree replied, glaring at him.

His face lost the humor as he returned the mean look. "You better watch what you say to me. Or you could end up like my _buddies_ over there." He gestured to the team, a smile on his face.

"Dude, you don't talk to a girl like that." Adam cut in, defending Bree.

"I don't do a lot of things. Mainly because I'm trapped in this loser's head most of the time. Sorry if I have some…_pent up aggression._"

Adam giggled. "Hah, nice pun."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Adam, stay focused!"

Suddenly Spike froze up, his eyes darting around the room for a few seconds. Then he dropped his head and breathed out heavily. As he looked up again, they could tell it was Chase.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Chase looked around, seeing the players, and turned back to them. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" Leo asked.

Chase came to the realization. "Spike?" The three nodded simultaneously, making him groan. "Oh man, I thought I had this under control!"

"Well _obviously_ you don't." Bree said, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Now let's go home before Principal Perry finds this…mess."

They all nodded in agreement and basically sprinted out of the school.

.

.

.

"I told you not to get mad!" Davenport exclaimed, looking at Chase as if he were crazy.

"I know! Trent just makes me so angry!" Chase defended.

Bree stepped in. "It's not _entirely_ Chase's fault. Trent was the one who egged him on."

Davenport sighed and nodded. "Alright, just get in your capsule. And _don't_ leave it until I figure out what's going on with your commando app. It's never reacted this way before."

Chase reluctantly obliged and closed the tube, sighing as he did so.

"I'm gonna go on the internet to find a few things." Davenport said as he walked toward the elevator.

"And what? Google how to stop a split personality from appearing in a bionic human?" Bree chuckled.

He gave her a look. "_No._ I need to order new equipment!"

She still smirked as he disappeared into the elevator, then turned back to Chase. "How are you doing in there?"

"Just swell." He replied sarcastically.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't get snippy with me! Or have you forgotten than _I'm _the one who constantly told you to walk away from Trent to avoid all of this?"

Chase scoffed. "It's _his _fault."

Bree chuckled. "Alright, just get some rest. And _don't_ get mad!" She pointed a warning finger at him as she narrowed her eyes.

He held his hands up. "Whatever you say!"

She smiled and turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. "Bree?"

"Yeah?" She asked, facing him again.

He looked at her a moment before smiling. "Thanks. You know, for trying to stop me. You always seem to have my back."

"Hey, we gotta stick together in this crazy world!" She stated. Then she looked to the ground. "Besides, you're one of the most important people in my life, you also happen to be one of my favorites…" His smile only grew and she looked up again. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Vice versa." He stated, casing his smile to mirror off of her face.

She turned again and began to leave the lab, but stopped suddenly when she heard Chase yell out in pain. She spun around on her heel to see him clutching his head with his eyes squeezed shut, his face contorting in pain.

"Chase!" She exclaimed. She quickly super speeded over to him, opening the door to his capsule, and pulling him out. He remained the same as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Chase, what does it feel like?" When he didn't answer right away, she began to panic. "Can you hear me?"

"It hurts." He managed to groan. She nodded and placed both hands on his shoulders, holding him firmly.

"On a scale of one to ten-"

"Eleven." He finished for her.

She swallowed in nervousness. "Alright, let me go get Mr. Davenport and-"

"No!" He growled, his fingers curling around her wrist. But it wasn't the action that scared Bree, it was the voice he used that sounded like a cross between Chase and _Spike_.

"Chase! Look at me," She, with her free hand, cupped his cheek and forced him to face her. "You'll be okay, just try to fight him off, alright?"

He opened his eyes – she could see the fear mixed in with the hazel – for a second, gazing at her. Then he shut them and let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees onto the floor.

"Chase!" She screamed, kneeling down beside him.

"Guess again." A low, raspy voice said.

Bree froze. He did it. Spike found a way to break through Chase's mind even when he was perfectly fine, not just angry.

"Spike?" She practically squeaked.

He looked up, smirking, and nodded. "That's right princess."

Her eyes widened. "But..how did you come back? I-I mean Chase wasn't even angry-"

"I'm getting stronger." He stated, still smirking. "It seems the longer Chase is in the real world and learning new things, I am too. It's only a matter of time when I can appear without all the _headache_ business you just witnessed."

She gulped. "But you're not supposed to be here. It's _Chase's_ body-"

"What's the matter? You don't like me?" He mock pouted.

Bree realized that he still had a tight grip on her wrist. He seemed to have realized at the same moment she did because he then chuckled and stood up, yanking her with him. She tried not to cry out in pain but it _really_ hurt.

"Don't think I forgot about our little encounter today at school." He breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "You were very rude to me."

"I'm sorry." She stammered. She couldn't believe that she was _apologizing_ to the maniac, but she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. And he struck fear into her body with a simple look, she could only imagine what real pain he could cause.

"You think it's that easy?" He chuckled, glaring into her eyes. "Sorry honey, a simple _sorry_ won't cut it."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice shaky.

His face lost the humor. "You seem to keep getting in my way. I want you _gone_."

She frowned at him. "I can't leave."

He continued to stare at her with a blank expression, making her even more terrified. But the weird thing was it was _Chase's_ face saying these things to her. She desperately wished he would just come back and this villain would be gone.

"We'll just have to change that, won't we?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

She gulped again. She didn't know what he was planning to do but the glint in his eyes told her it wasn't going to be good. The exact opposite, actually.

And she was right.

He suddenly reached back, grabbing the closest weapon he could get his hands on – a tweaking knife that Davenport used on his inventions – and jammed it into her abdomen. She gasped as metal entered flesh. A strange, cold sensation spread from the spot where the knife was wedged in her stomach, traveling throughout her body and ending at her fingertips.

Her mouth hung open as she stared into his eyes, which were full of spite and satisfaction, watching her slowly crumble before him. He yanked the knife out – causing even _more_ pain – and threw it on the counter behind them.

The shock wore off and she was overcome with pain. She cried out as she clutched her stomach, feeling an odd gooey substance on her fingers. She looked down to see her hands covered in her own blood, a sight that made her completely sick.

She then looked back to see him smiling. He was actually _smiling_. "That'll teach you a thing or two about messing with me."

Her face contorted in pain as she leaned against the counter for support, suddenly finding it too hard to stand on her own. "Chase." She managed to breathe.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Do you want him back? Maybe seeing you will show him that I mean business…"

"Please." She gasped, sliding down to the floor. "Please…_Chase_.."

"Alright." He shrugged. He bent down, staring at her. "It's a shame too. You were pretty. And I know Chase thought about you a lot."

Bree barely processed his words as the sting of her injury slowly consumed her. She knew that if she fell into the darkness then she might never come out, but as the seconds rolled by she was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. What the sweet relief unconsciousness offered her…

She looked back up to see Spike still smirking down at her. Suddenly he froze up, like earlier that day, and dropped his head. She knew Chase was going to reappear any second now. But she couldn't hold on any longer.

She let out an exhausted sigh as her eyes fluttered closed, quickly slipping into darkness…

**Ooh, a dark Brase story… I know it's a bit, well, dark! But I wanted to try something different than my other ones!**

**Tell me if it's good?**


End file.
